The purpose of this study is to test the hypothesis that the link between salt and calcium homeostasis is abnormal in some hypertensive patients: salt loading will lead to lower serum calcium levels and higher PTH levels and contribute to salt-sensitive hypertension. A corollary hypothesis predicts that increasing calcium intake will normalize calcium and PTH levels and will lower blood pressure in these subjects.